The Big Woo
'"The Big Woo"' is the final episode of Season 3 as well as the [[Fish Hooks|''Fish Hooks]] series finale that aired on April 4, 2014. It is graduation week at Freshwater High and with school ending and emotions running rampant, Bea and Oscar’s friendship is tested when they grapple with the idea of finally admitting their feelings for one another. Episode Summary Bea finally begins to realize her feelings for Oscar. She asks Shellsea for advice, who instantly tells her that Oscar is definitely not for her. Oscar begins to imagine college life, where he and Bea would just stay friends as she would tell him about all her new relationships. He then realizes that if he wants their relationship to change, he has to change it himself. Bea and Oscar continue to grow closer, Bea still feeling like she and Oscar have something. Milo tells Oscar that he should not tell Bea about his feelings because it will ruin the friendship, but Oscar is not totally convinced. After seeking advice from her parents, they tell Bea that she will know she is in love when she feels it - "The Big Woo." Bea does not feel the woo, so she does not think that she loves Oscar. At graduation, Oscar finally admits his feelings to Bea, who cuts him off and tells him she does not know how she feels. Oscar is crushed, and Bea goes to make her valedictory speech. In the middle of the speech, she suddenly felt the woo after memories of her and Oscar float by her, so she admits her feelings to Oscar in front of the crowd. Oscar finally heard the words he wanted to hear his entire life, and is overjoyed, as is Milo. Bea gains her confidence and gives her speech, and everyone graduates. Esmargot and Albert share a kiss, Jocktopus, Jocktopapa, and Rocktopus share a picture, and everyone is happy. Bea, Milo, and Oscar take pictures with Bird Mom. The series ends with Bea and Oscar sharing a blocked kiss, their fins intertwined. End Credits Mr. Baldwin fools Milo for "not being graduated", and he gives him his diploma, congratulating him. But before Milo leaves off to become "king of the world", he throws a pie on Mr. Baldwin's face. Songs * Fish Amore *''Right By Your Side'' *''Ring the Bell (Reprise)'' Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets &... *Tearful Goodbyes *Prank Donkeys Memorable Quotes Background Information *In Russia, this episode is called: ВОТ ЭТО ВУ-У!(This is a Wo-o!) Production Information * Errors Continuity *When Nurse Fishington was to sit, she was pricked with the tines of Principal Stickler (his reappearance of Principal Bea). *When Bea was remembering all the sweet moments of Oscar and her, the memories were parts of some episodes like Milo on the Lam, Live at the Hamsterwood Bowl, Assignment: Babies, and Fish Prom with ''Right By Your Side'' as the background music. *When Bea tells Shellsea about her crush with Oscar, she mentioned Michael, which is Shellsea's boyfriend (I Have This Friend, Fish Taco). *Oscar and Bea share a kiss, but it was blocked. Bea previously gave Oscar a kiss in "Fish Prom". Allusions Trivia * This is the series finale of Fish Hooks as mentioned above. The majority of fans were unaware of this episode being the series finale. Other cartoons have ended the same case of surprising series finale such as Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, and Wander over Yonder. International Premiere *The episode first aired in Russia, but aired in the US on April 4, 2014. Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Staub as Bea * Maxwell Atoms as Bird Mom, Bo Gregory and Professor * Greg Cipes as Steve Jackson * John DiMaggio as Jocktopus Ludwig Vandenbush and College Student * Rachel Dratch as Esmargot and Koi * Tiny Lister as Mr. Mussels * Alex Hirsch as Clamantha * Edie McClurg as Mrs. Goldfishberg * Noah Z. Jones as Mr. Goldfishberg * Kimberley Mooney as Finberley * Vartan Nazarian as Fish Vartan * Steven Christopher Parker as Jumbo Shrimp * Annie Potts as Nurse Fishington * Dana Snyder as Mr. Baldwin and Bud * Atticus Shaffer as Albert Glass * Josh Sussman as Randy Pincherson * Richard Simmons as Coach Salmons * Kari Wahlgren as Shellsea :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Two-part episodes